The present invention relates to a player for magnetic tape recordings of the slot-in system (hereinafter referred to as the tape player), such as car stereophonic players.
The conventional tape player of such a tape has a mechanism that a cartridge is inserted into the interior of an associated holder, which is in turn moved vertically to a given position upon the completion of insertion of the cartridge. According to this mechanism, however, there is a need of provision of means for causing a vertical movement of the holder upon detection of the completion of insertion of the cartridge, thus resulting in the structure of the player being complicated and large-sized. In addition, only the cartridge is released for ejection. This causes that the cartridge is marred up or damaged.
The prior art player is also designed to advance a cartridge holder for a cartridge in a slantwise state and turn it to a horizontal state at the end of the advancement with a view to making the player small-sized as much as possible. In the event that the point of turning of the holder is placed on the outside of the cartridge, however, it is required to increase the amount of movement of the cartridge holder even when it is moved over the same angle range. This offers a barrier to the production of a compact player.